


the ballad of heroes and villains

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Hickies, Love Bites, Make Up, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Noisy Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secretly Dating, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, heros and villains, noise - Freeform, playful bantering, possessive marks, rumbelle prompts, sex on top of a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the ballad of secret lovers and misunderstandings the finer points of deals and making upwritten for A monthly Rumbelling September-PromptsSmut:Noise, misunderstanding, hickeys, make-upRe-edited,





	the ballad of heroes and villains

the bedroom was filled with harsh unforgiving afternoon light, it was too late in the day for fucking.or..too early as the case was.

belle cried out as mr gold pounded her into the mattress, pressing his body down into her.fucking her hard and slow while her body convulsed in pleasure. moaning loudly she wrapped her legs around his waist digging the heels of her feet into his cute little ass, with a wicked smirk he licked the glistening sweat from in between her breasts.she reached for him when he pinned her hands down above her head locking eyes with her he give a dark possessive look and smirk.unable to restrain himself any longer he made grunting noises as he thrusted hard into her! making her twist and moan beneath him.her walls spasmed, clutching at him as he thrusted slow and deep. the sensation of him inside of her. filling her so completely as if they were only meant for each other. despite herself she screamed out his name as she climax.he aggressively thrusted into her convulsing body losing himself in her until he came inside her, 

he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.she sighed finding his weight comforting rather then suffocating.he released her hands and she moved them up his back.stroking his hair feeling his rugged breath on her neck as he softened and slipped out of her.

"ouch! she cried out.

"oh sorry, did I hurt you? he asked quickly climbing off her.

"no, leg cramp." she hissed in pain.

"here, let me make it better." he said with a smug smile kissing her knee cap and massaging her calf.he placed lingering kisses to her inner thigh.

"Better? he asked leering up at her.

she giggled. "down boy, I'm gonna need a minute. I don't think I can even move just yet." she said with a lazy smile. 

"as you wish." he replied with that same smug smile.

"water sweetheart? he asked as he got up off and bed and put on his black silk robe.

she nodded her head watching him as he tied the belt of his robe.she licked her lips admiring his shockingly imposing figure even dressed in nothing but a silk robe.

catching her lascivious stare he lecherous smiled back at her and left the room. belle turned onto her side as her cell phone began to ring.checking the caller ID she noted that it was only ruby.she pressed the ignore button, deciding the call could wait and stretched out on the bed felling deliciously sore. Belle stared up at the ceiling with a silly grin on her face.despite her long standing distain for the man he was the best sex she had ever had! quite the stamina for a man his age, Mr. gold had become her girl Friday or..her man Friday quite unexpectedly and very suddenly.she mused while staring up at the ceiling.  
carrying on an secret affair with the nefarious loan shark was risky business she often reminded herself.but, she'd already become enamored with him despite herself and the impending fallout. she stared at his rumpled dress shirt with a amused smile when she heard her cellphone ring again.with a frustrated sigh she answered the call. 

 

"Hello." she answered sounding more then a little annoyed.

"Belle, where are you! I need you too get your butt over here now! 

"Ruby what's wrong? belle asked siting up in bed. 

"The fucking piece of shit has a freaking bulldozer parked outside the diner! 

"What! belle exclaimed.

"He's threatening to tear the place down by 6:00 o'clock today, unless we pay gold all the money we own him."

"Just calm down ruby, I'm on my way. i'll get this whole thing straighten out. there must be some mistake.a misunderstanding." 

"The fuck it is, I just got off the phone with the rat bastard! Ruby hotly responded. 

"What! belle looked at the door glaring. But you have a deal with him? and Mr. gold never go's back on his deals." 

"The fuck he didn't! Ruby near shouted. 

"Don't worry ruby I'll handle this, just tell granny not to do anything rash.I'll deal with gold." belle reassured her friend while Furiously glaring at the door.

 

"Fucking bastard! Belle said out loud after hanging up. She frantically scrambling to untangle herself from satin sheets when said bastard walked back into the room with a self satisfied expression,

"fucking asshole, son of a fucking bitch! she yelled throwing a pillow at him.he just chuckled easily ducking the pillow.

"Wow, what are you on about? he asked amused by her temper tantrum.

"you fucking bastard don't play games with me, you know damn well! she spat. 

"well, that didn't take long. go on get it all out of your system." he replied with that same smug grin.

"you, you made them a deal! you gave them your word." she tired to reason.

"oh that, it's just business sweetheart." he said simply.

"no it's not, it's very personal." she tartly replied.

"yes we had a deal which expired at exactly12:00 am last night, I've given them ample time to clear their debt." he plainly stated. 

"you smug self righteous ass, the deal is still in effect until midnight tonight! she shot back.

"alright, say I'm a bit more lenient.. how far off are they, exactly how much do they still need? he asked with a knowing grin.

belle opened her mouth then faltered.

"thought so, might as well not put off the inevitable. I only extended them this courtesy.for you, they have until 6:00 pm this evening to rise the money or I take possession of the propriety." 

"your a hateful bastard you know that." she said glaring at him.

"So I've been told." he replied with a grin.

"you don't have to be so mean about this, it's not like your hard up for the money." she said standing before him wrapt in a sheet.

he smiled devilishly at her. "no, but I was quite hard actually, for something else entirely." he said leering at her.

"your a pig gold." she said as she gathered her things up off the floor.

"and where do you think your going? he asked suddenly annoyed with her.

"I'm going to help my friends, this! this is far from over mister." she stated as she struggled to dress quickly.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't." he smiled knowingly.

"your a real ass you know that." she said glaring at him.

"Yes, I'm well aware." he replied with a Cavalier attitude.

she shook her head and walked toward the door.

"and just what are you going to do?he asked.

"I'm going to fix this mess that you made." 

"me, he mocked offended.I didn't rise the rant or try to trick or cheat the poor lucas family.everything is fairly stated in our contract,i only ask to be paid in a timely matter." he said matter of factly.

"you prey on the weak and truly desperate, your an vulture circling just waiting for a weak spot to be exposed then you ruthlessly strike."

"I see, he replied staring down suddenly intensely interested in the texture of the carpet. So that’s what you think of me.” 

She huffed in exasperation, “I don’t have time to play word games with you, I have too go.”

running off to save the day.the hero with the villain's cum still in you." he said with a sneer.

"go to hell gold! she said taking the glass of water still in his hand and throwing it in his face! 

"your nothing but a spiteful, insecure little man! belle coldly said as she walked out the door.

he nodded his head watching her go and laughed.

later that afternoon, at precisely 5:58 pm Mr. gold strolled into granny's diner expectedly.

the whole diner paused to watch the scene unfold.belle quickly stood up from the bar and walked up to the man everyone in their small little town feared.

"ah, there she is.the hero come to barter for leniency dear." he said with a leer.

"no." she said simply and handed him a check.

"what's this? he asked.

"what your owned." she replied.

he looked at the check and frowned. "belle what have you done."

"I'm helping my friends because that's what good people do." she replied definitely.

"this, this is your whole savings belle.if you give me this then you won't be able to go on your trip this summer." he cautioned.

she nodded. "I know, but I think it's worth it." 

"as you wish, he said pocketing the check. normally I only accept cash. he said glaring at Ruby.but this time, I'm willing to make the exception." 

Belle smiled triumphantly at Ruby.

"see, not so evil after all." he whispered as he walked passed her and Belle smiled at him despite herself.

"you know, you could try to be nicer. it wouldn't kill you." she called after him.

"no, but that's not who i'am.I'm not..nice." he smugly replied.

with a bone weary sigh,belle sat down in a booth across from ruby.

"wow Belle that was really something.I've never seen anyone in this town stand up to gold like that. well, except for my gran." ruby stated in amazement.

belle shrugged her shoulders. "I'm happy to help out, you and granny are like family to me."

"I can't believe it, that..Ruby bit back a cruse.he's actually ordering food! after everything he put us through, he expects us to server him! 

belle tentatively glanced in his direction and met his eye.belle quickly turned away and he grinned.

"Omg! ruby exclaim.

"what, what did he do now." belle asked looking back in his direction.

"Pleas tell me that's not what I think it is." Ruby said incredulously.

"What?

"Is there, is that a hickey on Mr. gold's neck? Ruby asked flabbergasted by the very notion.

Belle nervously bit her lip trying to hide her blush as to her mortification she could clearly see the love bite she'd carelessly left on his neck.she could only nod her head in reply.

"Ewww, gross! who in their right mind would actually put their mouth on that! that..Ruby stumbled for the right words.too repulsed to say them out loud,

"Vile disgusting, slimy little man." belle said finishing Ruby sentence while hardly meeting her eye.

"Yea that, ruby nodded her head. all of that.the man is pure scum. he must have paid for it." 

"Maybe, it’s really none of our business.” belle tentatively agreed.

"I just hope that it was worth it." Ruby said with a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Maybe it was." belle said with a tiny smile playing at her mouth. 

"Eww, belle don't! please don't make me loss my lunch." Ruby pleaded.

Belle laughed, continuing to mock the villain of their little town with her friend when suddenly Mr. gold grabbed hold of her jaw turning her head toward him, she froze as he pressed his lips against hers. she gasp in surprise and he took advantage of the opportunity forcing his tongue into her mouth! invading her with his slimy cunning tongue making her moan loud despite her better judgement. 

"heard you've been talking about me, he said pulling away from her well kissed mouth. saying all these nasty little things about me and my business. well now you’ve had my vile tongue in your mouth,talk about that." he said with a smug grin and walked away from their table. 

"gee, Belle that was so gross are you ok? ruby asked in shock.

"I'm fine, just..she shook her head holding back a grin.I'm just.."

"weirded out, yeah duh! you should probably sanitize your mouth." Ruby said in complete revulsion.

Belle nodded and stood up from the table but she didn't simply go to clean up.she walked out the back door of the diner and toward the vile villain's shop,fully intending to finish what the little sly bastard started.

The bell above the door chimed announcing her entrance into his territory. Belle tentatively walked into Mr. gold's pawn shop suddenly unsure what she was even doing there.

Mr.gold came from the back room surprised to find her standing there.

he gave her a villainous grin that she shouldn't find so damn sexy,

"What the hell was that about? she asked only slightly annoyed with him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "simply playing my part, i'am the villain dear.remember.” 

"did you really have to be so horrible today? she asked.

"it's what I do Belle, I'm not nice. you know this about me." he said simply as he slowly approached her.

"You can change, I know you can."

"I can't, I'm sorry Belle. i'am what i'am." he said sadly.

she nodded. "I'd hoped, she shook her head. it doesn't matter anymore.” 

"so that's it then." he said resigned.

"do you want it to be? she asked tilting her head.examining that odd look he was trying so hard to mask.

he shrugged. "it doesn't matter what I want, just what you want."

she sighed, "I despise you and everything you stand for, I hate the fact that I want you." she shrugged her shoulders.

"so where does that leave us? he asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"What do you want belle? he asked shaking his head.

"I just need you, can I just need you." she replied as his eyes darkened with lust.

"Of course, whatever you want sweetheart." he said with a cocky smirk and beckon her to follow him into the back room.

 

He sat down on a chair while belle sat astride in his lap.gazing into his dark eyes she began to unknot his necktie. after undoing his tie she carelessly dropped the expensive silk tie down on the floor and started to unbutton his shirt.pausing to kiss the hickeys she'd left on his neck earlier.deepening the impression her teeth had left on his skin. the possessive marks had unexpectedly aroused her and she wanted to mark him again when he took hold of her hands interrupting her in her ardent endeavor.

she looked into his dark gleaming eyes as his hands moved under her skirt to touch her.too impatient to remove her clothing he simply moved her panties aside and pushed his two fingers inside her.she moaned closing her eyes enjoying the pleasurable sensation of his touch. gripping his shoulders she began to move. grinding on his fingers,chasing her climax.she was almost there when he rudely removed his devious fingers from her spasming pussy.

she opened her eyes to glare at his gleeful expression.

"afraid it's not going to be that easy sweetheart, you hurt my feelings.I'm going to have to be a little more harder on you." he stated with a smug smile.

"I didn't realize you had any to hurt, Mr. gold." she coldly replied.

grabbing her by her chin with his sticky fingers.the same fingers that were just inside her, he pulled her closer and claimed her mouth with a passion unlike anything she had ever felt before.she moaned into his eager mouth and he thrust his Greedy tongue inside her mouth, caressing all her spots and making her moan.his hands moved down her back grabbing hold of her ass.he lifted her up and laid her down on his wooden work table.

breaking the fevered kiss he pulled himself away from her mouth to look at her in her wanton state.

"This is a fucking toxic relationship." she said breathlessly.

"I know." he said with a lecherous grin and placed delicate kisses on her neck.

"so what are we going to do about it? she rasp.

"isn't obvious, he replied looking at her with such tenderness. get married of course, have three or four children and get Divorced." 

"I'm serious." she said griping the edge of the table as he ripped her shirt open and continued to devotedly kiss her chest and stomach.

he looked up at her with an unreadable expression or perhaps it was just easier if she didn’t.

"I know." he replied.

she squirmed when he reached the waistband of her skirt.breathing heavily she watched as he pulled down her panties.their gaze locking as his fingers momentarily entered her, making sure that she was ready for him.his fingers were soon replaced with his hard cock! 

"Fuck, oh fuck! she shouted wrapping her legs around his waist as he vigorously fucked her against his table, taking her hard and fast! until they both reached their blissful climax,

Mr.gold stumbled back tucking himself away while Belle laid panting on top of the table.

Belle sat up looking at him with an amused expression. "You do realize, that having children will only hurt your reputation.she giggled. can you imagine three little ones clinging to you while you attempt to terrorize the town." 

He smiled. "no dear, you misunderstand.they'll be my little minions." 

She laughed and shook her head. "So, are we just going to pretend that we didn't just almost have the conversation? 

"It would appear so, yes."

She sighed heavily, did you really have to rip my blouse? she said trying cover herself with her torn shirt.

"Yes." he nodded his head.

"I should go."

"Why, are your Spidey senses tingling Already? are the good citizens in need of saving yet again."

"Careful gold, I just might start to think that your jealous."

"Hardly." he snickered.

"Mmm." she nodded her head.

Belle looked down at herself and give him a coy smile. "well, I don't suppose that I could convince you..to lend me your jacket? she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, at the moment sweetheart you are quite in need of my services. you are at my mercy dearie."

"and, what is your price Mr. gold? she asked as she slowly pulled his jacket off his shoulders.

he looked at her and smirk, I think you know.

"Your an real bastard you know that." 

"So I've been told." he agreed with a wry smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written/ edited under the gun,


End file.
